The Girl That Changed My Life
by luv-adictive-and-dangerous
Summary: Fang is an only child liveing with his mom and his house is forclosed. Max lives with her mom and her two younger sibblings. What will happen when Max falls for her new house guest? Will Dylan force them to break up? and exactly what happened to Fang and Max's Fathers?


**Hey guys, brand new fan-fic! So in this they don't have wings and this is more of a romance rather than action story so don't kill me if it sucks! Here it is…**

I walked into what seemed like the biggest high school in the world, but then again isn't that how it always feels when you start a new school? Here, I was different from everyone. No one had dark clothes, or lip rings, or any piercing for that matter, and no one was shoving their way though, unlike my old school which was dark, depressing, and every student lived for the bell to ring, and no one was as happy as these kids. As I walked by a row of lockers I herd someone whisper,

"Is the new kid emo?" that made me mad but I kept walking. Then there was another,

"Iggy look at that guy, he has to sit with us at lunch." Okay, um, nothing to say to that. I finally reached the office. I opened the door and stepped in, the secretary looked up at me with a big smile, and I nervously played with my lip ring.

"Hello, can I help you?" she smiled.

"Yea, I'm Nick Night, I'm new here."

"Ah, yes, I have your schedule right here, and it's, uh, against school rules to have lip rings." She handed me my schedule

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to take it out." I slipped off my black lip ring and shoved it in my pocket.

"Its okay, hang on and I'll call a student that has the same schedule as you to show you around." She looked at her computer and then pushed the intercom button, "Jason Johansson to the office, please." About five minuets later a tall, strawberry-blonde headed, boy walked in and automatically said,

"What did I do this time, Clara?"

"For once nothing, Jason, and its Mrs. Roland… Nick, here, is new and has the same schedule as you, I would like you to be his guide." Jason turned and looked at me.

"Cool, come on, Nick." He nodded toward the door. We left the office, and Jason suddenly stopped.

"One, if you call me Jason I will snap your neck in half, call me Iggy. Two, you need a nick-name because I am not hangin' around a guy called Nick."

"Call me, Fang, I hate the name, Nick, too."

"Kay, oh and my friend, Nudge, wanted you to sit with us at lunch."

"Yea I kinda heard, when I was walking in the hall."

"Yea the chick can't whisper." We both started laughing.

"So where ya stayin?" Iggy asked after a while.

"243 Edgar Road, we're movin' in with one of my mom's friends, today after school."

"Hey, that's where my best friend lives. To bad you won't get to meet her at school, she's on a choir trip." Iggy said. _Hmmm that's strange_. "Hey I was goin' there after school maybe I can walk with you,"

"Yea that'd be cool." We finally reached the class room. _Let the boredom begin! _

~~~~line break~~~~

Iggy and I walked up to the two story house that I would be living at. Iggy rang the door bell and almost instantly a small blonde headed girl opened the door, she couldn't be more that six or seven.

"Iggy, hurry Max is trying to bake us cookies, save us!" she yanked him in and I followed. I heard a voice come from what I guessed was the kitchen.

"SHUT UP, ANGEL! YOU DON'T CALL IGGY TILL THE OVEN CATCHES ON FIRE AGAIN!" I suddenly felt uneasy.

"PLEASE DEAR LORD DON'T LET MAX COOK!" I small boy yelled from the sofa. The door opened and my dog, Total, ran in followed by my mom. Total jumped up in my arms, most likely scared from all the yelling.

"UH, IGGY I NEED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Iggy started running and the small boy and girl followed. I walked in and Iggy was spraying the fire extinguisher at the oven, witch was smoking, when he finally put it out he turned to a tall blonde, girl in a black tank-top and black short-shorts, _golly she's beautiful!_ Iggy started half yelling half laughing at her.

"Uh-hu, don't call Iggy till you almost burn the house down! Max, you're a mess..." he paused and directed his attention to the two little kids, "do you guys want not poisoned cookies?" he chuckled as they screamed,

"YEA!" Total barked when they answered, earning us some attention. The tall blonde froze as she caught sight of me.

"Hi, I'm Angel, and that's my older brother Robert, but we call him, The Gasman, Gazzy, or Gaz… don't ask." The small blonde spoke up as the tall blond turned and ran up the stairs. "And that… was, my older sister, Maximum, but we call her Max. What's your name?"

"Nick but you can call me Fang." I answered. She smiled.

"That's a cool nick-name! Are you our new house guest? What kinda music do you like? Do you like explosions? What's your favorite band? Why are you wearing all black? Wha…" Gazzy was cut off by his little sister.

"Gazzy don't bombard him with questions!"

"Its okay, Angel, um… yes I am your new house guest, I like any kind of music, I love explosions, my favorite band is Three Days Grace, and I wear all black because I don't like bright colors." I answered. Iggy had started making cookies, my mom was unloading our stuff, and I could hear Max coming down the stairs.

"WOW! You're exactly like Max!" Angel rolled her eyes as Gazzy seemed extremely interested.

"Okay guys, lets leave, what's-his-face, to unpack."

"His name is Nick, but we're calling him Fang." Angel told her big sister.

"And I'm sure that you didn't leave a good impression!" Gazzy yelled and ran screaming, and Max took off after him.

"You better run runt!" she yelled but as she turned a corner she fell on her butt. Everyone but me burst out laughing.

"A better name for you would be Maximum Klutz, not Maximum Ride!" Iggy laughed. She stood up her face red and she ran up the stair case as she tried to shield her face from view, but I saw a few silvery tears stream down her face. I took a box from my mom and walked up stairs. After setting the box down I knocked on a solid black door that had 'Max' written in blue lights on it, I heard a small voice say,

"Iggy beat it, I'm not coming down, I made a complete fool out of my self in front of a cute guy." she said it all to fast for me to stop her before she finished. I opened my mouth talk but she continued, "I bet he didn't even like me in the first place." Okay she obviously wasn't going to let me speak. So I opened the door to find Max sitting on her bed with her legs draped over the foot of the bed. The door was an easy open so I was sure she didn't hear me come in. I walked to her bed, the boards squeaking under my feet

"Iggy… unless there is a ghost in my room I don't think the boards should be squeaking." She said making me stop in my tracks. She turned over concentrating on me, squinting in the light. She looked vastly embarrassed as she stared in horror at me,

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" my eyes went wide out of the verbal language.

"Oh crap! Sorry….you looked really depressed and stuff…so I came to check on you…sorry…do you… want me to leave?" I said my voice leaking with hope that she wouldn't want me to go.

"Umm… no u don't have to…I mean if you, if you don't want to…" her voice lingered in the awkward silence. At absolutely the worst time my mom called me to unload some bedding.

"Uhhh… guess I better go…so…yeah...bye" I turned in the doorway. "And uhhh by the way… I do kind of like yo- BYE!" I turned and took off running down the stairs leaving Max gazing at the door frame.

**First chapter peeps! I think it went good. If you don't review I won't continue! So… REVIEW!**

**Read on and fly high,**

**~Love-addictive-and-dangerous~**


End file.
